


Rainy Days

by hiddensonata



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddensonata/pseuds/hiddensonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another flash of lightning illuminated Hiro’s room, the teen clutching onto his fluffy pillow a little bit tighter. It had been raining all day, much to his dismay, and the harmless downpour had turned into a full blown thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry to have been away for so long. I've been inactive due to some family/school affairs, and thankfully now I am completely free, so please accept this cute little story as an apology. I promise I will do my best to update everything very soon, so thank you, dear reader, for your endless patience.
> 
> Note(s): I do not own BH6 or its characters. Also, I have edited this to the best of my ability, so if there are any mistakes/errors, please let me know!
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy~

_*** * *** _

Another flash of lightning illuminated Hiro’s room, the teen clutching onto his fluffy pillow a little bit tighter. It had been raining all day, much to his dismay, and the harmless downpour had turned into a full blown thunderstorm.

He yelped when he heard another crack of thunder, nearly falling off of his bed. He groaned pathetically, readjusting himself before snuggling underneath his blanket. He closed his eyes, listening to the pitter patter of raindrops against his window.

He tried to fall asleep but with the noise outside and the absence of a certain _someone_ cuddled up next to him, it was a lost cause.

Tadashi was probably still at the Nerd Lab helping Wasabi with another one of his projects. Hiro had left with the girls, and the older Hamada had promised to be home in about an hour or so.  

“But where is he?” Hiro muttered, burying his face into the pillow.

Nothing bad could have happened to him, but still. It was raining badly outside, which didn’t exactly put Hiro at ease.

 _He’ll be home before you know it, quit worrying,_ he thought to himself.

As if on cue, he heard familiar footsteps ascending the stairs.

When the lights turned on, Hiro jumped out of bed and ran head first into his brother’s chest, wrapping his arms around the older man tightly. Tadashi let out a soft sound of surprise, before chuckling.

“Miss me that much, knucklehead?” He teased, ruffling Hiro’s hair affectionately before returning the embrace.

“Shut up.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tadashi pulled away.

“Tadashiiii,” Hiro whined, trying to grab hold of him again before being flicked on the forehead.

“My clothes are wet, Hiro,” Tadashi said amused, “at least let me go shower and change.”

Hiro crossed his arms and pouted.

“Fine. But make it quick! I’ve been waiting for you all day.”

Half an hour later, the lights were off again with the brothers in bed, Tadashi spooning his little brother, his arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

“You really did miss me, huh?”

“Shut up,” Hiro muttered, intertwining his fingers with Tadashi’s.

Tadashi chuckled again, kissing the top of his little brother’s head.

“I missed you too. I can’t stand being apart for so long.”

Hiro felt his cheeks warm at his words. _God, Tadashi could be such a nerd sometimes._

“How’d it go at the lab?” Hiro asked, “Did you guys figure out what the problem was?”

Tadashi sighed, nuzzling into Hiro’s soft hair.

“Yeah, it was nothing serious, just a minor miscalculation. We had to look at the blueprints to fix it, which took a lot longer than necessary, but it’s all worked out.”

Hiro hummed. “That’s good.”

“Mmhmm.”

A comfortable silence fell between them, accompanied by the now soft raindrops against the window.

“Hey, Tadashi?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Hiro. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Dashi.”

And with that, Hiro peacefully drifted off to sleep, the sound of the rain and his brother’s heartbeat his lullaby.

  _ *** * ***_

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! I hoped you enjoyed this story, dear reader. It is currently raining here where I am, so yay for inspiration ha ha. 
> 
> Okay, but some serious business: I seriously do apologize for the delay with my updates. Honestly, when I updated 'Love Me Harder' it was around the time to study for finals and such, and me being a complete boob, I seriously had little to no time to write anything at all. And then issues with family came along, and I just haven't been mentally/emotionally capable of writing anything good :( Not to mention that some of the chapters that I have written were lost (which still makes me sad) so now I have to try and rewrite them just as well as I did before.
> 
> *sighs* Anyways, hopefully I can get the next chapter of 'Love Me Harder' out soon, and hopefully some more one-shots, because I miss writing and I miss you most of all, dear reader, so here's to hoping that the writing gods will be kind to me in the coming days! 
> 
> Alright, I suppose that's enough rambling for now! As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my nonsense, I hope this story was okay!
> 
> Here's some media if you wanted to get into contact with me outside of AO3 (I'll try to be more active on these as well):
> 
> Twitter:@[ **_HiddenSonata01_ ** ](http://twitter.com/HiddenSonata01)  
>  Tumblr:@[ **_hidden--sonata_ ** ](http://hidden--sonata.tumblr.com)  
>  Email: hiddensonata01@gmail.com
> 
> That's all for now, until next time~


End file.
